


midnight conversations

by imposterhuman



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: lucy is not dealing with this shit, sarcastic lucy, skull is annoying, tired lucy, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: A quick conversation between Lucy and her favorite ghost-trapped-in-a-jar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heh so this is very short
> 
> skull has finally joined the party 
> 
> read for a quick laugh!
> 
> S is skull  
> L is Lucy

S:“Hey.. Hey Lucy… Luuuuuuuucyyyyy.”

L:“....ugh… wha…”

S: “I’m bored.” 

(Muffled cursing)

L: “Suck it up, I’m sleeping.”

S: “You’re awake.”

L: “Well, I am now! What do you want, you moldy lump of ectoplasm?”

S: “Sooooomeone’s cranky. Nevermind, I’ll tell you in the morning.”

L: “You can bloody tell me now! You just woke me!”

(A sigh)

S: “I was just going to tell you to… oh nevermind, not important.”

(soft snoring)

S: “Are you… are you sleeping? I’m in the middle of telling you something! Wake up!”

L: “Wha… ‘m awake, yeah.”

S: “I was just checking to see if you had forgotten to close my lid.”

L: “Do you know the answer to that absurdly stupid question?”

(a pause)

S: “Well, yes-”

L: “Then why the bloody hell did you wake me?”

S: “Ah, we have the loveliest chats.”

L: “Bug off.”

(a mattress creaks as a girl turns over)

S: “It’s a proper little slumber party! Should we talk about boys now? How about Lockwood? He’s so dreeeeamy-”

(a muffled thump)

S: “Did you just throw your pillow at me?”

(silence)

S: “Pillow fight?”

(more silence)

S: “I’ll shut up, please talk to me! I’m so bored! Being stuck in a jar really sucks.”

(the silence is almost deafening now)

S: “.... Lucy?”

(snoring)

**Author's Note:**

> have a wonderful day!


End file.
